


hardcore is kinda scary

by orphan_account



Category: GoopCast, Lunch Club, SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Major Character Injury, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, SUPER TEMPORARY, Self-Indulgent, Temporary Amnesia, its minecraft he heals though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He remembered walking across a bridge of sand above the ravine, when he slipped. He remembered his gasp, Cooper’s cry, the wind whipping around him as he fell, the crack of his back hitting the stone beneath him—Cooper. Where was Cooper?
Relationships: Cscoop | Cooper & Traves | Travis, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	hardcore is kinda scary

**Author's Note:**

> watched travis's first hardcore vod and i wrote this in a frenzy after travis died the third time to the ravine

The winking of stars were beautiful, Travis realized, squinting through the pounding within his skull. They were very bright, and a lot of different pretty colors. Why hadn’t he noticed this before?

…

Wait, stars?

Travis would have jumped up from his spot on the cold, unforgiving stone beneath him if it weren’t for the fact that his apparently damaged spine screamed in protest, forcing him back onto his position facing upwards with a cry. That would be a problem.

Grasping within his pockets, Travis pulled out a hunk of mutton and slowly ate at it, grimacing at the sound of his bones mending beneath his skin and his brain rearranging itself. He never really got used to it, no matter how many times he ate after a battle. After the pain had passed and he could wriggle his back without groaning, he slowly sat up and took a look around.

He was at the bottom of a ravine, which explained the stone he was laying on, and some of his items were sprawled around his person. Next to him was the gentle dripping of water pouring from somewhere, and veins of coal and iron surrounded him. From within one of the nearby caves hissed a spider or two, and Travis mentally noted not to go near them.

Travis looked up, the inky black sky greeting him. He marveled for one more moment at the stars—they were just so pretty!—before grabbing his sword from the ground and using it to pull himself from his spot.

He almost vomited when he caught the dark outline of his blood splattered across the ground in his peripherals, as well as the wetness on his back becoming cold with the wind’s touch.

Suddenly, as if the sight of his own blood had jump-started his memories, Travis remembered. He remembered walking across a bridge of sand above the ravine, when he slipped. He remembered his gasp, Cooper’s cry, the wind whipping around him as he fell, the crack of his back hitting the stone beneath him—

Cooper. Where was Cooper?

With a start, and a hair-raising shiver running down his spine, Travis realized there was no sign of his friend within the ravine.

He was probably still in the village. Yeah, that was it. Cooper was probably waiting for him. He had to get out of here.

With a newfound determination, Travis grabbed the blocks that had scattered around him when he landed, and began his ascent towards the top of the ravine. He had to remind himself not to look down, but sneaked a glance despite his better judgement, and swallowed back his bile as he was reminded just how far down the ravine went.

Eventually, he made it back to the top, and scampered from the mouth of the gorge with a sigh of relief. However, glancing around, Travis noticed that Cooper was nowhere in sight.

Well, that wasn’t surprising. It was night time after all- as if the husks groaning at him weren’t enough of a hint. Cooper was smart; he was probably holed up somewhere, waiting out the night or sleeping.

Travis stumbled into the village, narrowly avoiding the arrows whizzing past him from a nearby skeleton, and kicked a townsperson from their bed before collapsing into it. He quickly fell asleep, and what felt like seconds later, he awoke to sunlight shining directly into his eyes.

Waiting out the sounds of burning zombies and skeletons, he stepped from the sandstone hut, scanning the area for any signs of Cooper.

He searched every house in the village, every farm, even the teeny-tiny well they had made fun of what felt like only 10 minutes ago—but Cooper was nowhere to be found.

Distantly, a voice in his head whispered that maybe, just maybe, Cooper had left him. Travis didn’t want to think about that possibility, but slowly, as his deep-clean of the village left him with no traces of Cooper’s presence other than a still-smoking furnace, it dawned on Travis that his friend had most likely deserted the village. After all, he should have died. With a drop from that height, and apparently a whole day passing (considering that the sky was blue when he fell and black when he awoke), of course he would think Travis was dead. There was no reason for Cooper to stay.

So where was he?

Travis tapped one of the villagers on the shoulder—the one he had evicted from their bed—and asked which direction his friend had gone to. The villager, obviously still angry from Travis’s previous actions, had demanded iron in return for the information before nodding towards the savanna. Travis thanked him, turning towards said biome and beginning his trek.

At first he sprinted, trying to make his way to Cooper as fast as possible, until he remembered that he didn’t have that much food left and there weren’t many animals nearby. So he begrudgingly settled for walking, wishing he had found a saddle in one of the temples he and his companion had searched.

Night rolled around, then day again. Then night, then day. It was like the sun and moon were playing hide and seek. Travis began to sweat as he realized the savanna was a lot bigger than he originally thought, and that his food source was slowly but surely dwindling.

Another day passed, and before he knew it, Travis had eaten his last piece of bread, and all this walking was starting to make him hungry. And with the arrival of night time, he finally faced the fact that he couldn’t risk staying out in the open any longer—not when there were so many mobs and no food left. Quickly, he scattered some of the torches he had left, before tunneling into a nearby mountain and blocking the entrance with a door.

His stomach twisted painfully as he laid down in the corner of his tiny cavern. Why hadn’t he thought to bring more food with him? He, miraculously, had survived falling from 30 meters—but there was no way to survive starving. There wasn’t a single animal for miles, and Travis realized he didn’t have the strength left to build a farm and wait for wheat to grow.

Back against the unforgiving stone, just like when he had first woke, Travis sighed, shivering despite the plethora of torches he had placed within his mountain cavity. He closed his eyes against the dark spots clouding his swimming vision.

So this is how he dies for real, huh? What a joke. Survive falling into a ravine and starve to death days later. Travis would have laughed if he didn’t feel like he would pass out at any moment.

Distantly, he heard the door to his cavern open (“..travis?”), but all Travis could think about was how appealing sleep sounded right now.

He would have allowed it to claim him if it weren’t for the hot soup suddenly being poured down his throat.

Travis choked, eyes snapping open before just as quickly screwing shut as he sputtered and coughed. There was a hand hesitantly slapping his back, and Travis paid no mind to it until he realized that there was only one person that hand could belong to.

Head snapping up, Travis’s watery eyes met Cooper’s tired ones. Based on the dark bags beneath his eyes, he probably hadn't slept in days.

“Cooper?!” Travis shouted, before forcing himself off the ground and jumping into the arms of the man in front of him, burying his face into his green sweatshirt. He heard Cooper holler as he knocked said bowl out of his hands—”Holy shit, that’s fucking scalding!”—but Travis couldn’t have cared less.

He stayed like that for what felt like hours, just holding onto the blonde, until Cooper shakily pushed him away. His disbelieving eyes were wet with tears. “Travis, I- what the shit? How the hell are you even alive? I watched you die, you turned into jelly at the bottom of the fucking ravine!”

Travis giggled, wiping the moisture from his own eyes. “I know, right? I woke up and I remembered I fell, and you weren’t there so I went to go find you but then I ran out of food so I dug into this mountain and—” he suddenly cut himself off. “Wait, how did you even find me?”

“Torches and a door don’t spawn in the middle of a savanna, retard.” Cooper grinned a watery smile, punching his arm. “Whatever. I’m just glad you’re not tomato sauce at the bottom of a ditch anymore.”

Travis realized that he was, too—but the thought of tomato sauce reminded his stomach to imitate a whale. He and Cooper both laughed at the sound, before Cooper reached into his backpack and gave him some more soup. “Don’t spill it this time, fucker. I spent a long time finding those mushrooms.”

He ended up downing 3 whole stews before he was satisfied, and Cooper placed two beds for them to sleep in (“i’m gonna move mine next to yours! cooper, get over here!” “no you fucking won’t, you crackhead!”).

With a smile so big it hurt his cheeks, Travis fell into the bed, sighing into the welcomed softness of the sheets. A sharp snap alerted him to crack open an eye, spying at Cooper, whose arm dangled off the bed as he faced Travis.

“Hey, friendly reminder not to go swan-diving into any ravines from now on,” he said, face breaking into a grin, albeit forced. “You scared the fuck out of me, dumbass.”

Travis laughed. “I actually _slipped_ , thank you very much,” he said, shaking his head, “...but okay. I’ll be more careful.”

Satisfied, Cooper’s smile fell into one of his signature smirks, and he turned around to face the wall with a final snort. Travis felt his own eyelids drooping, and did the same as the blonde, feeling the blankets cradle him into a slumber, a smile on his face all the while.

He’d have to make sure to stay away from ravines from now on.


End file.
